For Love's Sake
by hanazono
Summary: Natsuki fell in love with a girl whom she has met 15 years ago. The course of life she took was based on her love's dream. Now a sailor, Natsuki returns to Fuuka after 5 years of training only to be greatly shocked when she finally meets her once again.
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost thanks to my ate (well, not biologically speaking), yui1808, Kampilan, and other writers out there for helping and further inspiring me. Love you authors!!! XD

Okay. This is my first time writing a fic. I just wanted to write something for Mai-hime since I love Natsuki very much. XD _'OMG!!! There's Shizuru! RUN!' _XD

It's my dream to post something here. Haha. Anyway, sorry if the fic sucks or writing style doesn't suit your taste. I'm just a newbie. So please help me. XD I hope that I'll learn something from your reviews!!! Thanks for spending your time in this fic! XD

**Discalimer: ** I don't own Mai-hime, or Natsuki. TT_TT

* * *

S.S. Victoria was sailing to Fuuka. It's occupants are all eager to go back home; especially a certain midnight blue-haired sailor, Natsuki Kuga, who was away from Fuuka for 5 years. She was leaning on the upper deck's railing with a smile etched on her face.

"My, Kuga-san, so happy to be able to go home finally, eh?"

Natsuki turned around to face the source of the voice. "Capt. Kanzaki, good day to you, as a matter of fact I am." She happily replied.

Reito Kanzaki is the captain of SS. Victoria, who just recruited Natsuki as one of his chosen sailors last year. The perfect gentleman; tall, handsome, polite, charming personality, and let's not forget his dashing smile, which have captured the heart of every woman. Well, every woman except Natsuki that is, for her heart is already taken by someone whose name has been unknown to her.

'_Gah. I really want to beat myself when I remember that. I'm so stupid.'_

"I'm so happy for you. We'll be there in less than an hour. I hope that you've already packed your things. Well then, I'll take my leave."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She countered with a salute.

"Mah, there's no need to be too formal Natsuki-san, we are friends after all."

"As you wish Reito-san" Nastuki politely replied.

With that, Reito started to walk away but stopped halfway and turned to face Natsuki again.

"Oh, by the way Natsuki-san, would you like to have lunch with me and my wife tomorrow? I would like you to meet my wife, she's really an excellent cook, you'll love everything that she'll prepare."

"Of course, I would love that."

"Thank you. By the way Natsuki-san, here's a card with our address." he pulled a card out of his coat's breast pocket and handed it to Natsuki.

"Well, see you there. Good day." He said and then left.

'_His wife, huh? Come to think of it, he always talks about his wife when we're hanging out, but i can't recall her name. Well, whatever, I'll find out tomorrow.'_

She turned her attention back to the sea and started to think about fuuka. _I wonder how's mom doing? It would be nice if Duran was still alive; and that girl, will I able to see her again? She was the whole reason why I decided to join the navy._

---Flashback: 15 years ago---

A cute ten year old girl with midnight blue hair was strolling in the park with her best pal, Duran.

"Duran!" Natsuki yelled when duran ran suddenly, leaving the little girl behind.

"Duran! Duran! Wait up!" Natuki shouted while running as fast as she could after duran.

Duran didn't listen and still kept on running forward until he had reached an old playground. Before him was a sleeping girl, who was unaware of his arrival. He sat patiently and waited for his master to arrive.

Couple of seconds later Natsuki arrived. Panting hard. Really hard.

" –_huff- _Mou! _–huff-_ Duran! Why did you run and leave me behind?! Where are we anyway? Mom will scold us if we are too far from home, you know?" Natsuki realized that duran wasn't paying attention to her; his gaze was directed at a rundown slide. Natsuki followed his gaze, and was shock to see a sleeping girl there.

_Whoa, she looks like an angel._

Before her was a girl with honey colored hair and white complexion, who looks just around Natsuki's age. She was sleeping peacefully on the slide; faint colors of orange from the setting sun illuminated her beautiful face, which added to her already beautiful features.

Natsuki slowly approached the sleeping figure and stared at the sleeping girl, admiring the beautiful scene before her. She started to stare at her, enjoying the lovely view.

'_So Pretty…"_ she thought dreamily.

After an hour of staring, which for her was just a couple of minutes, she was startled to be greeted by a pair of ruby-like eyes.

'_Whoa, that's the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! I want to poke it!!!'_

Natuski didn't realize that she was staring intently at the girl before her, so she was slightly shocked when the ethereal girl started to speak.

" Ara, it's rude to stare, but I'm happy to be stared at by a very cute girl!" the ruby-eyed girl teased.

Blink. Blink. "wha- stare?! I was not staring! And I'm not cute!" a blush now started to slowly make its way up to Natsuki's face.

"But you are, especially now that you're blushing" the girl giggled and started to poke Natsuki's face.

"HEY! Stop that! And I told you, I'm not cute. Well, anyway, what are you doing here, in this run down playground? Aren't you scared?" Natsuki stated trying to change the subject and also to fight off the blush.

"Iie, I consider this place as my sanctuary, it's the best place for me to go to when I need to think."

"Oh. What were you thinking about?"

"Ara, wasn't it obvious? I was thinking how cute you are!"

"I told you I'm not cute! Argh!"

"woof!"

Both girls snapped their head at the source of the sound.

"Ara, who is this cute little puppy?"

"He's not a puppy, he's a wolf cub, ok? Wolf! He's Duran." Natsuki proudly claimed.

"It's nice to meet you Duran. You're just as cute as your master here."

Natsuki just gave her a death glare, knowing her ranting won't be of any help to her anyway.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Natsuki noticed sadness washed over the other girl's face.

'_Oh, crap! I think I should not have asked that. Baka! Baka! Apologize now, Natsu-'_

"I was thinking about my father, he's a captain of a ship you see. He died last month." The beautiful girl stated sadly, cutting her internal ranting off. Natsuki felt the stranger's sadness and had the sudden urge to hug her.

'_Why do I feel like I need to hug her? Bah! Never mind. She's clearly sad and my mom hugs me when I'm sad, so it's perfectly normal, right?' _ At that, Natsuki advanced forward to hug the girl. She felt a strange warm sensation spreading throughout her body.

'_This feels nice… Hmm… and she smells good! I could stay like this forever!' _

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the girl broke down.

'_Woah, She must have been storing all that sad emotion in her heart. And here you are enjoying the hug when she needs comfort. How selfish can I get! Argh! Concentrate! '_

'_But I'm not good at this comfortinh thingy…' _She sighed then pouted. _'Well, whatever, I can do this!'_

"It's okay. C'mon. Everything's gonna be fine." The bluenette stated as she tightened her comforting embrace around the girl.

They were in that position for a while, when the honey-colored-haired girl broke the embrace. Natsuki, immediately missing the contact, pouted, looked at the girl and said "Are you alright now?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Ookini for your comforting hug." Stated the ruby-eyed girl smiling.

"Yo-Your welcome." Natsuki looked away trying to hide her blush. Inside, she was feeling warm because of the former's smile. _'What's this feeling?'_

They stayed at the park for hours, talking, laughing. The red-eyed mentioned that she really adores her parents and their love for each other and someday, she said, that she would also like to marry a sailor, just like her mother have had and dreamt that she would also have a happy love just like what her parents had.

'_She really adores her parents, huh? So sad that her father died'. _Natsuki felt sympathetic towards the beautiful girl. Not realizing her feelings deepening the more she spent time with the other girl.

After a while, the girl suggested that they should go home, it's getting pretty dark after all.

"Goodbye. Take care on your way home. And ookini, again for comforting me cute one." She winked and started to walk away.

"Gah! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT CUTE!!! ARGH!!!" Natsuki was now blushing full force. As red as a lobster was her face. She stomped her way towards the opposite direction, Duran in tow.

She heard the girl giggled form afar. "Whatever you say, you're still cute!"

"Whatever." Natsuki mumbled, blush still visible on her face. She took one last glance at the retreating silhouette of her new friend, and then started to make her way home.

"Neh, duran, do you think being a sailor would suit me?"

"WOOf!" Duran agreed happily. As if knowing what her master was planning.

"I thought s too!" Natsuki said beaming. Her thoughts already set.

'_I'll be a sailor when I grow up!'_

She beamed and started to trot her way back home. They've finally reached their destination and they made their way inside.

"Mom!! I'm Ho-" She yelled, when suddenly a something occurred to her.

"Oh! Shit! Fucking shit! I forgot to ask her name!" She had stated so loud that her mother heard her.

_Oh, shit, double shit! _

"Natsuki!!! What did I tell you about cursing?! You know what happens when you curse right?"

"No mayo, bike, psp, psx, ps3, ps2, wii, gameboy, xbox, xbox 360 and computer for a month! And for saying 'Oh, shit, double shit.' you'll be required to wear this pretty elegant girly pink dress on your birthday. Wahaha!" The witch, ahem, I mean the mother evilly stated.

'_The heck! Is she a freaking psychic?! And did she just say PINK?! I'm allergic to pink! Well anyways—'_

"NOOO!!!"

----present---

Natsuki winced at the memory. _God, a whole month without mayo_,_ bike, psp, psx, ps3, ps2, wii, gameboy, xbox, xbox 360 and computer plus that stupid ugly dress was a torture, a hell! It was so stupid of me to curse out loud and much stupider of me for forgetting to ask her name. How dumber can you get, Kuga Natuski? _She sighed while shaking her head.

She glanced at the card she have received from Reito then padded her way towards her cabin. Thinking of what she has read from the card.

_Kanzaki Shizuru??? Must be his wife's card. Oh well._

_

* * *

_

Okay. Whew. That was hard. Haha.

I know that it's totally obvious who that girl with honey-colored hair, etc. is. Haha. I just did that for some stupid and obvious reasons. Haha XD

Please inform me of grammatical errors. XD

Thanks for your time. ^^V

-Gracie-


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry I took so long to post. XD I have no excuse, since the exams was long finished last week. XD Sorry.

to those who reviewed: Thank you! all Reviews were very much appreciated! XD

to those who read: thank you for reading! XD

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mai-hime, Afro Ken and their characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Attention to all passengers."_ Came a voice through the speakers._ "I am glad to announce to you that we have safely arrived at Fuuka Docks. This is your Captain, Reito Kanzaki, thanking you all for sailing with us. Take care and have a nice day."_

After the announcement had been said, eager travelers started to gather their belongings then they headed out towards the exit. The sea of passengers flowed smoothly out of S.S. Fuuka like a stream of water, slowly draining the contents of the majestic ship.

Amongst the crowd was Natsuki with an excited smile painted on her perfect face. Once she has stepped down from the ship, she stopped, looked around and inhaled Fuuka's own fresh breeze. Hell, she sure missed this place. She was glad that nothing changed. And the breeze, oh, the reminiscing breeze of Fuuka! It certainly brings back memories. Sadness washed over her face but as quick as it came, it was gone.

_'Duran. Well, I hope that you are happy wherever you are now.'_ Thought with a content smile.

With one final deep intake of air, she stretched out and went on. "Well, I better be get going now. Mom's waiting"

She started walking under the blazing sun of the afternoon towards the parking lot where a lot of taxi drivers have been anxiously waiting for customers.

"Looking for a ride, Ma'am?" A cab driver with a weird afro hair style called out to her.

She stared at the hair for a while._ 'Woah. He reminds me of the bouncy cute dog Afro Ken. Cute!'_ *dreamy smile

After dreamily thinking for a while of her favorite animated dog whose hair always bounces, she nodded. The driver helped her put her belongings inside the trunk. Once the deed was done, they made their way to their respective places. Natsuki was about to go inside the cab, plated RDR- 265 (A/N: Well, we need to make sure that Natsuki would not be abducted, right? Especially by our car. XD) when her peripheral vision caught a familiar flash of auburn. She looked around frantically but with no luck, she found nothing or specifically, no one with even the slightest color of brown.

"Something the matter Ma'am?" the driver spoke, bringing Natsuki back to reality.

"What? Ah, no, nothing." She went inside the cab, gave him her address and signaled him to go.

Once they have started to move, she looked out of the window taking one last glance around.

_'Must be my Imagination._' She sighed.

* * *

------**On the other side of theLot**------

"Reito!"

"Ah! Shizuru dear!"

They met each other in a tight embrace.

"I missed you." Reito said as he pecked Shizuru's cheek with a kiss.

"Ara, I missed you too but, we must go now, Mr. Kanzaki. Everybody's waiting for you and Mai's preparing a karaoke party for you now. Fufu."

He chuckled. "Karaoke. I can't believe I missed karaoke. Come on now. I can't wait to see them."

* * *

------ **Kuga's Residence** ------

Our dark haired goddess paid the fare and then got off the cab. She collected her baggage in the trunk.

_'Home at last.'_ she thought while gazing at their average sized house. It was not that big but it was her home. She loves that place. She went up to their porch then knocked at the door.

"Mooom!!! I'm ho-"

A shiny metallic blue-thing, which was glowing under the sun's light, suddenly caught her eyes.

"Kyaa!!! My Ducati!!!" She childishly ran to where her Ducati was, her eyes big and twinkling.

"Ducati! Ducati! How are you? I missed you so much! Tell me you missed me too!" She exclaimed giddily while pouring hugs and kisses all over her beloved bike.

"Mou, Natsuki, it seems that you miss that metal more than your own mother. How could you?! _*sniff_" Saeko said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Mom!" Natsuki, again, ran childishly but now towards her beloved mother.

"Of course not! I love my Ducati, but I love you more! I missed you so much." She explained as she pulled her mother in a tight embrace. The sailor's eyes now brimming with tears of happiness.

"There, there Nat-chan. I missed you so much too." Her mom said after she kissed her daughter's forehead affectionately.

"Now, why don't we go inside and eat Nat-chan? You don't want to keep the mayo dishes waiting for you to be greedily devoured, do you?" Saeko teasingly said.

"Yey! Mayo! You're the best mom!" The Mayo- addict exclaimed, now with a drool on the side of her mouth.

* * *

**------ Next Day ------**

_'Briiiing! Briiiiing! Briiiiiing!!!'_

A single sound resonated throughout the room continuously. The sound belongs to the soon-to-be-dead alarm clock. Ah! What a cruel fate it is to become an alarm clock! Especially if it means to be Natsuki Kuga's.

_'Briing! Briiing! Briiiiing!!!'_

To its fellow alarm clocks, this annoying sound IS a desperate plea.

_Translation: 'OMG! Spare me!! Help meee!!!'_

Well, good thing that the deathly force that it is expecting won't be coming. For our grumpy heroine, to the clock's relief, does not destroy anything that disturbs her sleep anymore. We must thank that 5 years of training and working as sailor for that. Hallelujah!

Anyways, back to the story.

_'Briiing! Briing!!'_

A hand suddenly shot out from beneath the blanket, blindly looking for its prey. The said hand turned the alarm off after locating it.

Natsuki sat up from bed, and then looked at the clock. 11:00 am. It read.

_'11? Why am I awake at 11? That's way too early'_ the sleepy sailor wondered as she flopped back down to bed. Well, some things never change. She still likes her sleep apparently. Very much.

_Grumble…_

_'Gah. I'm hungry.'_

"Wait. Hungry. Food. I think I'm forgetting something about food." She mused for a while.

"Food, food, food…"

"Mayo?" _*drool_

" Nope, I don't think so." _*wipes drool_

" Something to do with breakfast? Nope. Lunch? Not that either. Dinne-"

_Ching!_ A light bulb above her head suddenly lit up. "That's it! Lunch!" she thought happily, congratulating herself for figuring it out. _'I'm So smart.'_

"Oh Shit! Why am I happy? It's lunch at Captain's!" the former confused, then happy and now distressed girl jumped out of bed, "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late." and ran frantically around the room.

Noticing the primary cause of her misfortune, the now angry sailor approached the innocent clock. "Stupid alarm clock! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" she grabbed the poor clock and threw it against the wall. _Crash!_ Springs and screws scattered down the floor. Sigh, I guess its fate to be crushed is truly inevitable. May you rest in peace.

After taking a quick shower, she went down to the living room and looked for her mom.

"Mom?!" she yelled.

"In the kitchen dear!" a voice from the kitchen yelled back.

Natsuki walked into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going to my captain's house. He invited me to lunch."

"Fufu. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Reito?! The hell not!" she yelled in disbelief.

"No boyfriend yet Nat-chan?" her mom sighed. "You're in a big ship full of handsome young men. I'm not getting younger Nat-chan. I want to see my cute little grandchildren while I'm still breathing; play with them and babysit them and-"

"Oh c'mon mom. Not this kind of talk." She pouted as she cut her mom off. "I'm not interested in any guys."

"If not in any guys, then perhaps in a lady? Fufu" Saeko asked slyly.

Natsuki's head snapped to face her mother's. "W-wha-what?!" her face now covered with a brilliant shade of red.

_'Gotcha my little Nat-chan.'_

"Fufu." Her mom turned. Her back now faced the younger girl. "Ah. That certain lady might also be the cause of you being a sailor. My, that so sweet of you Nat-chan." the older of the two faced again her daughter while flashing the latter a mischievous wink.

Saeko, seeing the look on Natsuki's face, wanted to burst out laughing. Her daughter's look literally screamed _'How the heck did she know?!'_ which was accompanied by a full blush with mouth and eyes wide open.

"My, my, Natsuki. It's called Mother's intuition. Have you heard of it?" She answered the not voiced question while giggling.

_'The hell! Mother' intuition my face! I doubt it's all just because of that!'_

She was about to answer back her mother when she was immediately cut off.

"My, look at the time Nat-chan! It's almost noon! You wouldn't want to have your captain waiting, right?"

At that Natsuki's mind went amok again, making her forget the things that she wanted to say. She ran out of the room shouting _'I'm late!!! I'm late!!!'_ and poof! she was gone in an instant.

"Fufu. Nat-chan's so easy."

* * *

Riding at 150 khp, she miraclely made her way through the busy streets of Fuuka. Now, she was on her way to a seemingly familiar pathway. Serenity washed over her face upon recognizing the said road.

_'This is the road that Duran and I took when we went to that park.'_ she smiled at that thought.

She slowed down, taking in the sight before her. Nothing has changed. A smile appeared in her face as she reminisce the heart-warming events that took place years ago in the park nearby.

_'My goddess. I wonder if I'll ever see you again.'_ She closed her eyes remembering the face of her first love. _'I bet you look outrageously beautiful now.'_

Her train of thoughts stopped when she was greeted by a fork in the way.

"Ok. Where to now?" she reached for the card in her jeans' pocket.

"01 Viola St., Kruger Heights." Glancing back at the fork, she muttered.

"Aha! There. Viola Street, right path." She pocketed the card again and made her way to her destination.

* * *

What stood before, shocked the life out if her. There, standing before her, was an elegantly built traditional Japanese house twice the size of her house. It was really eye-catchy. It has great design and breathtaking garden at front but that isn't what had shocked her. It was on where the house stood.

She can't be wrong. She knows this place too well, and by heart! It's the very place on where the park she cherishes the most formerly stood. And there! There on the side of the house was the same slide where her goddess slept on. She still remembers that rusty slide very well. Her heart fell on what she has seen. Sure the place has turned into something beautiful but at the process it also tarnished her wonderful memories here. And, oh, what would her goddess think when she sees this place, her sanctuary?

She shook her head. There's nothing she can do now. It was being sold after all in the first place, before she left Fuuka for training. But it confused her though, why on earth would Reito keep that rusty slide? With one last long look, she sighed. _'At least they kept the slide._' She approached the door and knocked.

"Coming!" came a familiar accent from inside.

'_Kyoto-ben?_' Natsuki thought.

And as if the world was played in slow motion, the door opened albeit little by little. Inch by inch, a face started to slowly appear behind the door. Green eyes widened at the sight before her: Smooth chestnut hair, flawless skin, perfect nose and lips, and those hypnotic ruby red eyes. It was her goddess! Her love! For how long has she been waiting for this day? To finally see her?

Thousands of emotions were running wildly inside her heart; thousands of thoughts in her mind.

She tried to opened her mouth to speak.

"Shizuru, dear, who's at the door? Is it Natsuki?"

Upon hearing Reito's voice, Natsuki froze to where she was standing.

_'Shizuru… dear?'_

She felt her heart crack. Slowly breaking; shattered pieces falling.

'_Oh… God. Can't breathe.'_

Never did it cross her mind that the place where she has found her first and only love would also be the very place where her heart will break.

* * *

haha. I hope you're ok with this chap. Don't worry, This fic is not angst. XD

Please review if you have time. ^^

Critisism are very much welcome. XD

thanks for reading!


	3. Meet My Wife

YO! Greeting! Sorry if i haven't update sooner. Still kinda busy with training the incoming 4th years and some other stuffs (and being lazy XD).

I was planning to update when the trainees had their vacation. but since some are hoping for me to update soon (don't worry it's not your fault, i actually wanted to update sooner too. XD), i made the next chap. sorry if it's short. haha XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... MAI-Hime, iPod industry, nope... poor me. T-T

* * *

"Natsuki-san! I'm glad you made it!" Reito said as he approaches the two. "My." Noticing her somewhat pale complexion, he asked. "Are you all right Natsuki-san?"

"Huh?" the broken-hearted sailor broke out from her reverie.

Upon seeing Reito, different kind of emotions started to re-surface again. '_Oh great, the husband. Just what I needed.' _

"Uh… yeah, just a little dizzy. I think I'll just go home." She said weakly; trying her best not to cry.

'_God, this hurts.'_

"Nonsense, I would not allow you to travel back unwell under this heat. Why don't you go in and cool yourself first? Lunch is almost ready as well, so please wait for it."

"Uhm…" _'Should I?' _Our distressed maiden tried to look for an excuse. Her eyes accidentally went up to the concerned crimson ones. "Okay." She absentmindedly stated.

'_Shit! Did I just agree?! *Sigh Am_ _I a Masochist? Damn you, pretty eyes! Argh.'_

Reito smiled then ordered Shizuru to lead Natsuki to the living room while he gets the latter refreshment.

"Kuga-han, please follow me." The sound of Kyoto-ben tickled her ear. The melodic voice that she would love to hear every day in her life. That thought caused another pain to her already battered heart._ 'That would not be possible now, would it?' _She thought while closing her eyes so as to fight back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Sure." She swallowed hard.

A faint sound of music playing could be heard as they strode towards the living room. Natsuki is in so much pain to bother. Anyways, the living room was huge and homey. In the center is a wooden coffee table, further to its left is a single-seater sofa, opposite to the table is a long comfy couch. Shizuru sat on the single-seater.

"Please have a seat." The crimson-eyed woman requested.

Natsuki obeyed. She sat on the long one, which has a small table beside it where a shiny piano black iPod ®Touch with speaker stood with glory.

They were silent. Natsuki started to fidget. _'God, please stop torturing me.' _She took a glance to her companion, which become a stare after a while.

'_She has beautifully grown. The perfect lady. My goddess.' _She thought dreamily as she admiringly examined her love.

'_Give it up dude. She would never be yours.' _Phzing! That hit her, like a lethal bullet.

'_Shuddup! I know! Argh!'_ *sigh. She cast a look one last time to her impossible love, who, at the moment, is drinking tea.

Natsuki's eyes widened. _'What the- Where did that come from?!'_

The young sailor lightly rubbed her forehead. _'I think I'm going to have a headache. Argh. And no more heartaches please.'_

God or the author must really love to torture our puppy because, as if on cue, the love of her unattainable love waltzes in the room.

"Here you go Natsuki-san." Reito handed a glass of water to Natsuki with a charming smile.

She murmured thanks. _' She must have fallen for that smile. Maybe I should try that smile too.' _She imagined hersekf with that smile. _'Brrr!' _The thought sent shivers to her spine. _'Eww. Forget it.'_

"I'll leave the two of you again, alright? I'll just finish up preparing the table." With that, Reito left.

Natsuki drank, trying to wash off the painful thoughts that started to invade her mind and heart again.

She tried to relax, to prevent herself from further thinking about the ReitoxShizuru.

Finally noticing that there was an iPod ®Touch playing, she decided to listen in.

…_**Cause I'm in love with a married woman**_

_**And I don't care, I don't care who knows it…**_

She raised an eyebrow. _'Is this thing mocking me?'_

_**Yes, I'm in love with a married woman**_

_**And on her left hand there's a….**_

_*sigh 'I guess we're on the same page.' _She smiled sadly.

…_**thank God, I thank God**_

_**I thank God she's married to me.**_

Okay, that caught her off-guard. She glared at the shiny thing fiercely. _'Well good for you!' _She thought sarcastically.

'_Argh! Your adding fuel to my torment! I swear! If you were my iPod, you'll be seven feet below the ground now! All crushed and burned!' _

A giggle.

Our fiery princess glared at her companion. "What?!"

"Kanni na Kuga-han," Her Kyoto-ben companion said as she tried her best not to laugh. "But you're so fun to watch! Your priceless expressions are very much entertaining." She continued.

Natsuki blushed. She opened her mouth to protest but Reito cut her off.

"I see that you are enjoying yourselves. I'm sorry for breaking in, but lunch is served."

Shizuru stood up, whilst Natsuki followed in suit.

"I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my family." Reito exclaimed excitedly.

Natsuki felt dread wash over her. _'Don't tell me they have children? Great. Hurrah for me. I should have just left.'_

Upon entering the room, Natsuki was shocked to see Reito's arm snaked around the soulders of a redhead with baby in her arms.

'_He's got a mistress?!' _

"I'll introduce you to my sister first. My, it was rude of me not to formally introduce you to her as you entered her humble home. I apologize. Well then, Natsuki-san this is my sister Shizuru Kanzaki. Shizuru dear, Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki bowed "Nice to mee—" then, something cliked.

"SHE'S YOUR F*CKING SISTER?! I thought she was your god damn wife?!" The bewildered sailor blurted out, eyes wide, as in wide, super wide.

"Ara, ara. It's very nice tomeet you too Natsuki-han and your very colorful language." Shizuru said, with a hint of amusement visible in her sparkling michievous crimson eyes. "fufu."

"My. Colorful indeed. Yes, my sister. Why do you seem too shocked about it?" Reito curiously asked.

Natsuki rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly. "Oh. Ah… Nothing… Ahehe." Her face now covered with a brilliant shade of red. _'Stupid mouth but, thank God she's just a sister.'_ She thought happily. Her heart now is slowing healing up. _'Oh, I love you God! Mwah, mwah, mwah!'_

"Ahem," Reito cut in, noticing Natsuki's dazed euphoric expression. _'That was wierd'_ "Now meet my lovely wife. Mai Kanzaki." Reito proudly introduced his wife.

"Nice to meet you Natsuki-san. I heard lots about you." The busty redhead, Mai, offered a hand for a shake.

"Same here." Natsuki reached out.

Reito smiled fondly. "Now the last but not the least, our bundle of joy. Mikoto."

The baby laughed. "Goo… gah…" [Traslation: "Nice to meet yah!"]

Natsuki approached the baby and smiled. "Same here." [Translation (for babies): "Gooohh… nyah… gah… brrgah."

Reito spoke. "Well now, Shall we eat?"

* * *

**A/N: **haha. so there, those who have hit the nail on the head about Shiz being Reito's sis, pinpon! You're right. XD

to those who have commented that they have a feeling that mai's reito's wife, sorry if i did not reply. XD I don't know what I would say with out giving away that your guess is correct.

the song inserted is entitled **I'm In Love with a Married Woman **by **Blaine Larsen**

haha. hope you liked this chap. ^^

tata! XD


	4. Embarrass much?

Whoo. Thank God it's weekend and Holy week. ^^ Yup, short vacation given by the church. ^^

So, here's another chap before training starts again. Official vacation starts sometime a week before May. Well, i just hope that you'll enjoy this chap. hehe. I just type what popped in my mind so, there. I just hope you'll like it.

oh yeah, thank you very much for all of those who reviewed, alerted, favorited, etc. this fic! love you guys! ^^ it certainly made my day. :D

**Disclaimer: **you already know it. XP

* * *

After finishing off all the marvelous dishes prepared by our very talented cook, the Kanzaki family plus Natsuki proceeded to the living room. There they sat and chatted. Shizuru on the single-seater again, Mai on one end of the couch near her sister-in-law, Reito in the middle and Natsuki on the other end, far from her love. Well, it's much easier to steal glances at Shizuru there. Haha. And oh yeah, Mikoto's in a crib by the way.

'_Nice couch, nicer view.' _Natsuki smirked to herself, obviously in a very good mood. Well, duh, who wouldn't be? Now knowing that her goddess isn't married yet.

'_Well, that doesn't mean that she isn't taken yet.' *evil laugh. _

'_Ah, so beautiful.' _Natsuki's too busy with the 'secretly-steal-glances-mission' to hear her inner thought or the on-going conversation.

"Ne Natsuki-san, would you like to join our karaoke party this weekend?" Mai asked with twinkle in her eyes. _'The more, the merrier!'_

The twinkle in Mai's eyes slowly disappeared. All eyes were now on Natsuki, who was still oblivious that she's now the center of attraction. Reito noticed that she was staring at something; he followed her line of vision and mentally corrected himself. _'Or rather, someone.' _A mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"Neh, Natsuki-san." Reito voiced.

"Huh?" Her eyes snapped to Reito. _'What's up with that weird smile?'_

Reito chuckled at her confused looking face. It's too cute. "If you kept on staring at my sister, I SWEAR she's going to melt."

"Ara, I think I already have." Shizuru teased, cupping her cheek with one hand to look shy and flattered. Of course she noticed the "secret" stares as well. In fact, she also has her own 'secretly-steal-glances-mission'. _'Fufu. At least __**I**__ wasn't caught.' _She congratulated herself for that.

"I- I uh… I wasn't staring…"

They all laughed at how Natsuki looked all red and frowning like a kicked puppy.

'_Darn I'm caught. This is embarrassing. God, please kill me now."_

"Uhm… can I go to the restroom?" She asked with puppy-eyes-effect (of course she wasn't aware of that), trying to look for an escape.

"Ara, of course Kuga-han, let me show you the way." Shizuru agreed, taking pity on Natsuki.

They stood up. Shizuru on the lead, Natsuki following.

"Don't do anything weird with my sister Natsuki-san!" Reito yelled, followed by laughing sounds.

Natsuki only blushed more, if that is still possible.

They were now walking along a corridor in silence. One, lost in thought; the other, well, just elegantly leading the way.

'_Oh God we're alone… Oh God we're alone… Oh God we-'_

'_Oh shut up pup. No need to state the obvious.'_

Our young sailor just ignored the comment. _'I wonder if she still remembers me. Should I ask?'_

'_She doesn't remember you. *evil laugh'_

_She glared at her inner thought. 'Why are you always all so darn nega-nega?'_

'_Waha. Because, I'm you inner thought, pup.*evil laugh. '_

'_That doesn't explain a thing!'_

'_Ok. Sheesh. No need to be angry. Ahem. Because…'_

"_Because?'_

'_I'm…_

'_You're?'_

' _**Nao**__.'_

_Exaggerated Gasp. 'You're Nao?!'_

'_Yes. You're damn right I'm Nao! *evil laugh'_

'_So, uh, should that mean anything?'_

'_You don't know Nao?!'_

'_Ah… No.'_

Ok. So before that senseless conversation go to another very senseless discussion, our pretty lady broke Natsuki out of her inner rambling.

"_Na-tsu-ki_."

The said lady froze. _'OMG! Did she just call me Na-tsu-ki?'_

"Ara, Natsuki, ikezu. We're already alone but Natsuki said nothing about missing me. Did Natsuki not remember me?" The Kyoto beauty now pouted like a cute child with all that crocodile tears effect. "Did you not remember our romantic meeting?"

Our sailor now has her mouth slightly opened. Finding it hard to speak. _'Was that romantic?'_

"I- uh I…"

But inside her mind she's dancing can-can, running around, rejoicing, celebrating, etc., _'Omigahd! She remembers me! HA! How do you like that Nao!' *can-can music playing: Ten-ten-teteteteten-ten-teteteteten-ten-teteteteten-teteteten!_

Then she heard a sniff. She looked at the source of the sound. Shocked to see her goddess crying.

"How awful. Natsuki doesn't remember me. Huhuhu." The Kyoto-ben now had her faced behind her hands.

'_Shit! She's crying!'_

"Ah, no! Wait! Don't cry! I remember you! Clearly! How could I forget a beautiful face such as yours?! And actually, I've been dying to see you again! To hear your voice, to see your eyes, your beautiful face! I missed you so much." Natsuki rambled.

"Ara!" Now smiling brightly as if nothing happened, she continued "My, I'm flattered. And since Natsuki missed me, why don't you give me a hug?" our teaser stated with puppy look effect.

'_Shit! Was she truly crying at all? Did she just trick me?! And did I just ramble some embarrassing stuff?! F*ck this is so ARGH! Way to go Natsuki. She must think you're some crazy fangirl now. Wait, did she just say hug?'_

'_Pfft- Bwhahahaha! Wahahaha! LOL! ROFL! LMAO!' _her inner thought, well, just kept on laughing at her.

And as if God, or the mean author, was not yet contented with all of the embarrassment that Natsuki has caused upon herself…

_**I**__**wanna make love right na na na na… **__**I**__**wanna make love right na na na… wish we never broke up like now na na…**_a phone ringed.

Both of them were surprised. Apparently, the dark-haired girl was even more so.

'_Ok, who the hell set that up?!' _Her face now red, again.

'_Ara, such… ahem, bold song.' _The fair-haired maiden has now a slight color of pink visible on her cheeks.

Natsuki coughed. "Ah, excuse me."

"Hello?"

"_Nat-chan!"_

"Mom?"

"_Can you please go home immediately? Something urgent came up."_

"Uh. Sure. Be there in a minute. Bye."

"Ah. Ahem. It was really nice to see you again Shizuru but I've got to go. Uhm… Mind if we could hang out sometimes?" Our lover girl asked, hopefully wishing that Shizuru would say yes.

Who wouldn't?

"My Natsuki is asking me out on a date? Ara, how sweet!" She teased. "Of course I would love to." Her goddesses replied.

'_YES!' _She was in a state of bliss. "Ok. I'll just give you a ring alright?"

Shizuru nodded.

"So, would Natsuki still be in need of the comfort room?"

"Uh… hehe. No." Natsuki smiled sheepishly.

* * *

------ **Kuga Residence------**

Natsuki turned off her bike, took off her helmet then rode off of her bike. _'Ok, that was a lot of off.' _She was making her way towards the front door when she spotted her mom at the flower garden.

"Hey mom. What's the urgent thingy?"

"Nat-chan! Welcome back. Well, some of our flowers died so we need to plant new ones! We'll be gardening!" Saeko exclaimed happily.

She stared at her mother as if she had grown ten heads. "You called me over just to plant freaking flowers?!" _'And, sheesh, talk about calling it urgent.'_

"Why so angry Nat-chan? Don't you want to spend time with your mom? Or did I _accidentally _disturb something over there? Fufu." A devilish glint was visible in her mother's eyes.

"Of course I would love to spend time with you." Natsuki loved her mom so much that she would force herself to do girly stuff.

'_But still, Me + flowers. Eww. Well, at least it's not frilly pink dresses and I anymore.'_

"And no, you didn't disturb anything. Heck, you saved me! God, I swear I was going to die of embarrassment there. Anyways, I'll just go in and get changed." Natsuki left, leaving Saeko alone with her thought.

'_Dang! I called in a bad time. I should have called when there was something interesting going on. Well, next time I'll make my timing perfect. Fufufu."_

_

* * *

_

------- **Later that night------**

The light from the laptop's screen illuminated the room. There was a silhouette of a woman sitting in front of the said gadget that can be seen.

**Mad_Scientist: **So, how was ur day?

**Psychotic_lover19: **Ara, it was rather, surprising.

**Mad_Scientist: **Really? How so?

**Psychotic_lover19: **I didnt xpect dat my brother's guest wud be **puppy-chan**.

**Mad_Scientist: **Fufu. U must hav bin shocked then?

**Psychotic_lover19: **Yes, I certainly was. but I think **puppy-chan **was more surprised. ara, **puppy-chan **went instantly pale upon seeing me.

**Mad_Scientist: **Really? She didnt xpect 2 c u as well, I believe. But, hmm, I wonder Y she went as far as going pale?

**Psychotic_lover19:** honestly, I have no idea. I was really worried. I thought my **puppy-chan **was sick.

**Mad_Scientist: **MayB it was just the heat. Oh, btw, I herd dat you wer teasing her. Fufu. I'm sorry if I called in such a bad time.

**Psychotic_lover19: **Ara, it's quite alright. I think **puppy-chan **had had enough teasing for the day. Kyaa! She was so cute, btw. I'm glad she hasn't changed.

**Mad_Scientist: **so, hav u got urself a date? Fufu.

**Psychotic_lover19: **ara, not yet, but **puppy-chan** said she'd call me.

**Mad_Scientist: **ara, I think dat this wuld b an interesting week.

**Psychotic_lover19: **i think so too, fufu.

**Mad_Scientist: ***evil fufu. Fufu.

**Psychotic_lover19: ***psychotic fufu. Fufu. _*still an elegant fufu of course._

**Mad_Scientist: **Fufufufu!!!

**Psychotic_lover19: **fufufu!

* * *

------**Omake------**

Natsuki's bedroom door creaked open.

A shadowy figured tiptoed its way up to the sleeping beauty's drawer. The figure silently pulled the drawer then fished out Natsuki's phone.

"Fufu. I bet Akon's Right Now did its job. Fufu. Now, how about we try Lady Gaga? Fufufu."

* * *

**A/N: **There was Akon's version of Right Now that used 'Make up' instead of 'Make love', i used 'make love' to embarrass Natsuki. hehe

oh yeah, nega-nega is negative. hehe

Please don't kill me if this chap wasn't of your liking. I just hope you enjoyed this.


	5. notice

**Just an announcement**

* * *

to you guys who read my fic, thank you very much for that by the way.

I'm so sorry. Yep, the trainees vacation is up but my laptop broke down. TT_TT

to be more specific, it was the motherload which broke down.

so, being a very young and dependent youth I am,

i don't have the money to have it fixed

and my mom refused to have it reapired

she said she's got too many expenses and it's way too expensive...

yeah, it'll cost P20k to be repaired

T_T

so, 'til my mother changes her mind (God! please! i hope so! T_T)

i can't update.

we have no other computer at home,

just my laptop. haha

but don't worry i'll still continue.

again,

sorry

take care!


	6. Date? part 1

Hey guys! ^^ haha. my mom changed her mind, and decided to have the laptop fixed. tada! haha Without so much persuasion actually. Well, maybe i just pouted here and there. haha XD

well, anyways, chap 5 here. amd it's not really a humorous chap. hehe

well, i just hope you like it.

in case you'll be confused

_'thought'_

**_'Saeko's thoughts'_**

_"from the telephone"_

"Normal conversation"

* * *

**CHAP 5 prt 1**

'_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.__'_Natsuki repeated the mantra inside her head over and over again, trying to calm herself down.

_

* * *

__-Flashback: Yesterday-_

It has been two days since the eventful lunch. Two VERY restless days for Natsuki.

Our agitated sailor was currently lying down on her soft comfy bed inside her bedroom. Calling card in one hand while phone in the other. Since the day she asked Shizuru if they could hang out, Natsuki has been itching all day long to call the former. Well, sure, she has gotten past phase one and two but can't seem to get on the third. She'll get the card, dial up Shizuru's number, and stop there. Our naturally born shy sailor just can't bring herself to press that one innocent tiny little 'call' button.

And for the hundredth time for this day, she entered Shizuru's number and she found her thumb just hovering above the said button.

She took a very deep breath. _'__You can do it Natsuki. It__'__s just a phone… just a phone call__'_she reassured herself.

After gathering enough courage, she pressed the taunting button. She brought the phone to her ears and anxiously waited for the other side to pick up. Her hands are getting sweaty and sweaty with each ring.

"_Finally! Ooops…" _came a familiar faint voice.

Natsuki's head snapped from side to side. _'__Did I just hear someone?__' _She looked around so as to see if she has unwanted company. Finding no one, she just shrugged it off.

"_Ring… ring…" _came through the phonethen followed by the sound of phone being picked up.

"_Kanzaki Shizuru speaking."_

Upon hearing the sweet melodic voice, Natsuki immediately tensed up. She can't seem to find her voice. Her mouth just kept on opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"_Hello?" _came through the phone's speaker.

Natsuki shook her head, trying to shake off the nervousness she's feeling.

"Uh… um…" Clears her throat. "Shizuru, ah, this is Kuga Natsuki."

"_Ara, I'__ve been waiting for your call. And I was thinking that Natsuki didn't want to see me again. *sniff"_ The voice on the other side obviously faked her sadness to humour herself.

"O-of course not!" Natsuki, being very dense and all, was caught in the trap.

"_*Sniff… Really?" _

"Of course! In fact, I've been dying to ask you out! I even can't sleep at night! I kept—" Natsuki sweat-dropped, then blushed.

'_Oh God, tell me I did not just say that.'_

'_That__'__s way too smooth Natsuki! Phwahahaha!__'_Nao, the evil inner voice, laughed at the back of her head.

"Ahem… What I meant to say was," Natsuki started trying to collect herself and cover up her embarrassing ranting. "Of course I would want to see you again, and a Kuga never gets back on his word." _'Act cool Natsuki, act cool.' _She told herself.

"_Ara, I__'__m very much please to hear that so, Natsuki. But what you have said earlier, about not being able to sleep, I__'__m afraid I didn__'__t catch that. Would you mind repeating it for me? Fufu."_

"Di-Did I say something like that? A-Ahehe…" She tried to sound innocent. "That aside, uh, can we hang out tomorrow afternoon? But of course I could totally, yeah super totally understand if you're busy or something…" Raven haired girl replied trying to change the topic and all the while not to sound too desperate to go out with her.

"_I would certainly love to have a date with you, Na-tsu-ki."_

* * *

And now, she's standing in front of Shizuru's door. For quite some time now, actually. Her legs were feeling weak, her tummy was feeling funny, and her hands were getting sweaty and fidgety.

'_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.__'_

'_Geez, Kuga, you__'__ve been doing that for just like- ages! Why don__'__t you just knock already?!__'_said the voice of Nao.

'_I know, I know! Can__'__t you wait for just another minute?!__'_

'_If I wait for another minute, I swear your Shizuru would be an old granny when she comes out of that door, Sheesh!__'_

'_I bet she__'__d still be a sexy granny. Hehe.__'_Natsuki thought.

Nao's eyes widened in disbelief. _'__Eeeew! God damn Kuga, you__'__re gross! Don__'__t tell me you have a shitty granny complex?! Eew! Blech!__'_Nao kept on shaking her head to clear a rather *ahem indecent image creeping into her mind. _'__Argh! Keep gruesome thoughts away. Away. Away. My God! A naked youthful Natsuki and granny Shizuru just kept on plaguing my innocent mind! Fuck! I must retreat back! Before my precious mind self-destruct! Adios!__'_

'_God Nao, I was just only kidding.__'_Natski sighed. _'__Anyways, I must face the most important matter at hand.__'_

Doing one final check of her appearance and suction of air, she knocked.

"_Coming!"_

As the door opened, she found herself looking at the most beautiful lady she has ever met. Standing before her was her goddess, dressed in simple white sleeveless summer dress which hem's just slightly below her mid-thigh and black fitted leggings which was just up to below Shizuru's knees. Natsuki's eyes traveled down to Shizuru's smooth creamy legs. Then, slowly back up again.

Natsuki gulped at the sight. Her goddess's sweet curves were gorgeously accented by that very simple attire.

"_Ara, ara, my puppy is SO handsomely gorgeous today."_

Natsuki's wearing a stylish black riding jacket which she left unzipped; inside was a white collared-blouse which also showed her figure off nicely; and loose black pants which gave off the masculinity in her appearance.

"Ara, I'm very much flattered to be checked out by a very handsome woman." Shizuru spoke after doing her own share of staring.

"I-I wasn't checking you out!" Natsuki lied with a full blush.

"Fufu… Is that true?" Shizuru said with twinkle in her eyes. "Excuse me for saying this but I believe that Natsuki's blush tells otherwise so."

"_Goddamn Kuga genes! Why did I ever inherit the cursed blushing?!" _Natsuki thought to herself.

"As much as I would like to tease you Natsuki, I believe we have a date that awaits us." Shizuru said in a small smile hiding the fact that she's very excited with their outing.

Natsuki blushed at the mention of the word date. Well, she wasn't really planning for it to be a date actually. Just a friendly get together to catch up with the old times. She was, however, planning to ask Shizuru for an 'official date' later on that day if she gets lucky. But for her love to acknowledge this as a date, who is she to disagree? It's like cloud nine for her!

Natsuki smiled. She slightly bowed then gestured to her precious Ducati. "After you milady."

"Okay, remember to hold on tight Shizuru." Natsuki warned Shizuru as they get on her bike.

"Ara, I didn't know that Natsuki likes to be cuddles like a cute puppy. Fufu."

"W-What?! I do not! I'm warning you for your own safety!"

"My, Natsuki's so sweet! She's looking out for me!" Natsuki blushed. "Hmm, so that makes Natsuki now a cute caring blushing puppy!" Shizuru stated followed by a melodic laugh.

Nastsuki loved the sound. But she has to put an end to this teasing.

"Fufufu-FUWUUUU!!!" Shizuru shrieked as the bike suddenly gained great momentum while holding onto her dear life.

Natsuki just smirked.

- - -

"Natsuki, Ikezu." Shizuru pouted as she dismounted from the bike with slightly shaky legs.

They arrived in one piece at their destination. A park. It was a very large park located at the flat top of Mt. Hime, a plateau overlooking Fuuka. It is also here where you can get the most breathtaking view of Fuuka with its ports and docks and the very clear and vast ocean that surrounds it. And the sunset here is a must see.

Natsuki chuckled as she took off her helmet. "You were teasing me to no end so I've got to teach you a lesson." She said as she gathered the picnic basket and some blankets inside the compartment.

"Oh, before I forget... Your shriek was _graciously_ splendid by the way." Natsuki winked then chuckled.

Shizuru just stood there with a very unnoticeable blush in her face.

It really is nice to gain upper hand once in a while. Natsuki smirked again as she walked off to find a great spot under a tree.

"_Ara, this isn't good." _Shizuru pouted. _"But," _Shizuru smiled, mischievous glint visible in her eyes._ "Fufu, you can't beat me on my own game, my puppy-chan."_ Shizuru followed suit.

After they have set up, they sat on the blanket under the cool shade of the tree and started eating.

"My, this is certainly delicious. Did Natsuki make these?" Shizuru asked as she points at the chicken salad sandwiches.

"Me? No. I have zero kitchen skills. My mom made those. I really love her cooking. That's why I asked her to make these for us."

"Ara, so Natsuki's mother is aware that you're out on a date?" She teased.

"N-no… She knows that I'm going out with my friends." Natsuki blushed.

Really, it would be a dangerous move for our sailor if she were to tell her mom she's on a date instead. Mrs. Kuga is quite known for her art of non-stop teasing. Much like our ruby eyed goddess here.

"Sniff…"

"_Sniff…?"_ Natsuki thought. _"Oh God, no…" _She raised her head to look at her companion.

Shizuru has both of her hands covering her face in a crying manner.

"Sniff… Natsuki's so ashamed of me; that's why she's embarrassed to inform her mother." Shizuru, as always, faked a cry.

"Of-of course not! Why would I be ashamed you?" Natsuki, as always, fell into the trap.

"Huhuhu… Natsuki must think I'm ugly and horrible." Shizuru cried harder.

"Of course not! No! You're the most beautiful lady I've ever met! And I even think that you're as gorgeous as a goddess!" Natsuki panicked.

"Ara." Shizuru smiled as she took her hands off of her face. "What was that? Would you mind repeating that again, Na-tsu-ki."

"Itwusnothing." Nastuki said.

"Please." Shizuru pouted.

'_Oh my God She's cute! Must… resist!!!' _Natsuki thought as she kept on staring at the shiny pouting lips.

Which only pouted even more.

'_Resist!'_

And more.

'_Argh! Look away dammit!"_

And more more…

'_Agh! Can't resist anymore! Ahhh!'_

"IsaidyourethemostbeautifulladyI'veevermet! AndIeventhinkthatyou'reasgorgeousasagoddess!" Nastuki said as fast as she could with her face as red as tomato.

"Fufu. I'm very happy that Natsuki thinks so. And so you know, Natsuki's as cute as puppy!" Shizuru happily claimed.

"I am not! Geez, you're still just the same as before. Always teasing me to no end…" Natsuki mumbled.

"Ara, so is Natsuki. You're still as cute as before! Even cuter!"

"Hmmph!"

Natsuki decided to ignore Shizuru. Hoping that would stop the teasing. She suddenly thought of mayo when she felt her stomacg grumble. She grabbed on a sandwich and poured mayonnaise all over it.

As she was about to bring it to her mouth, she heard a gasp. And suddenly, a hand slapped the mayo-coated sandwich from her hand.

And as if the world began to play in slow motion. She saw her mayo-coated sandwich falling oh-so-agonizing slow to the dirty ground with her voice saying "N-O-O-O-o-o-o!!!" in the background. The sandwich bounced once then twice while the mayo topping scattered itself on the ground.

Natsuki stared at the whole scene with wide watery eyes while Shizuru watched her with great amusement.

Natsuki slowly crawled to the sandwich.

"My precious… mayo!" Nastuki said as she started to sob.

"I promise you, your death would not be in vain." She sniffed and did a sign of a cross.

Natsuki turned around and faced the culprit.

"Shizuru!!! Why did you do that?! It was my precious mayo! And the only mayo I brought!" she looked like a kid whose lollipop was stolen.

"Natsuki, I was only saving you. With that amount of intake, your so-called precious mayo could kill you." Shizuru calmly explained while she sips tea.

"My mayo would never do that to me!" Natsuki childishly protested.

"Don't you know that mayo has a great amount of cholesterol, which may lead to obesity?"

Images of herself with layers and layers of fats flashed through Natsuki's mind. She shuddered at the thought.

"Ye-yeah… bu-but… I work out regularly!" she defended.

"After that, fats may block up the pathways of your blood and might lead to heart failure." Shizuru turned deaf to our mayo addict protests.

"…"

"Which may, most possibly, lead to ultimate death?"

"…"

"Natsuki?"

"…yeah?"

"I believe that you wouldn't want to look like a _pig_ on your deathbed now, would you?"

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Saeko creeped into the living room. she made her way towards the phone. Looking around checking if Natsuki's downstairs. When she was a hundred percent sure that her daughter was not, she silently picked up the phone, holding her breath in so as to not make any noise.

_**'I wonder if she called her already? Really, that daughter of mine lacks courage and confidence! It has been two days already and-'**_

_"Ring... ring..."_

"Finally! Ooops…"

_**'Ooopsy daisy...Did I just say that aloud? fufu... I hope my daughter is still dense. fufufu."**_

_"Ring... ring..."_

"_Kanzaki Shizuru speaking."_

_**'Finally! Fufufu... I hope they don't mind if I listen in a bit. Fufufu.'**_

* * *

Thanks for reading. ^^


	7. Date? part 2

Today, Nov. 6, is my Birthday! haha. So Here's my blow-out to those who read this fic! Chapter 6! Hurrah!

**Disclaimer: It hurts so much to say this, I know others do find it hard too, I don't own Mai- hime!!! D: Not even my beloved Natsuki *sob**

typos??? hahah. sorry, i didn't double check it. hehe

**

* * *

  
**

The duo found themselves surrounded with the soft glow of the setting sun and enveloped with pure serenity. They were currently sitting on the spread-out blanket, peacefully watching as the sun sets.

"Neh, Shizuru?" Natsuki broke the silence in a low mumble, not taking her eyes off the scenery.

"Hmm?" Shizuru hummed in response.

"Where have you been?" the sailor asked.

Puzzled, Shizuru turned to her companion. "What does Natsuki mean?"

Natsuki turned to look at her. Shizuru was shocked to see Natsuki's clear emerald eyes full of— what was that? Longing?

"You know, the past years?" Natsuki sighed and returned her gaze to the setting sun. "I came back to the park you know, since the day that I met you. I kept on coming back with Duran hoping that I'll see you there somehow but never once did I see you, not even your shadow." Shizuru can see sadness and pain emitting from the sailor's form. She smiled at the mention of Natsuki's beloved white dog.

But being her, Shizuru can't help but tease the poor sailor. "Ara, I never knew that Natsuki missed me that much."

"Shizuru," she groaned. "quit on teasing. I'm trying to be serious here." And Natsuki glared at her in return.

Shizuru giggled. "Ara, serious Natsuki is cute too."

"Shizuru!"

The teaser laughed lightly behind her hand. "Alright, alright." Then, the mischief that was visible in her incarnadine eyes was instantly replaced with seriousness as she placed her line of vision back to sun that was slowly but surely disappearing behind the vast ocean.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning, hmm?"

* * *

-Flashback-

A black polished jaguar was racing its way towards Mai-Hime Hospital at a very dangerous speed. Overtaking motorists and sometimes almost running over innocent pedestrians.

"Faster! Drive faster!" ordered the man seating on the back seat of the very expensive car, his blood-red eyes shining in the dark.

"Yes sir!" the chauffeur responded and go faster he did.

Within two minutes, they arrived at the desired destination. They both got out of the car.

"Hurry up and ask for assistance!" the middle-aged man with crimson eyes frantically ordered.

"Yes sir!" with that the chauffeur ran inside the hospital.

And after a moment, the chauffeur emerged from the doors leading two nurses who were pushing a stretcher to his master's location.

"Here! Please help me get my wife out!" the master cried.

With haste, one of the nurses put half of his body inside the car and then he carefully carried the woman inside of it to the stretcher and proceeded to place her on top of it.

After the woman has been placed securely, they ran her inside the hospital.

The master was running along side the stretcher while he kept on holding tight at his wife's hand.

"Honey, come on! You can do it! I'll be right here don't worry." He said to his panting wife.

"Sir! Please stay here for a moment." Said the nurse as he entered the stretcher inside the delivery room.

-Flashback ends-

* * *

"And Fuuka was graced with a healthy 1.89 lbs. beautiful baby named Fujino Shizuru on December 19, 1981 at 0200 hours in Mai- Hime Hospital's Delivery Room." Shizuru proudly narrated.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. _'__Talk about specific… and from the beginning.__'_

"So um, Fujino Shizuru…" Natsuki repeated. "That's a beautiful name but who's that?"

"I'm hurt. Natsuki praises other's name. Do you not find my name beautiful?" She pouted.

"NO!"

"You do not find my name beautiful?"

"I mean yes!"

"Natsuki agrees that my name is not beautiful?"

Natsuki had the urge to pull her hair out. "No! Argh! Shizuru! That's a trick question! What I meant beforehand was I do find your name beautiful." She tried to state calmly.

"But not as beautiful as Fujino Shizuru? *sniff I'm jealous."she insisted.

"C'mon Shizuru! You're name is great!"

"Really?"

"Certainly! 200% sure."

"Ara, I'm glad Natsuki thinks so."

'_Finally__'_Natsuki sighed in relief.

"Anyways, back to my question, who's this Fujino dude?" Natsuki once again voiced out her former question.

"Ara, now you dude me? Ureshii." Shizuru replied.

"Dude you? I wasn't duding you. I was duding that Fuji-- Don't tell me--"

Shizuru extended her hand out to Natsuki. "I _was_ Fujino Shizuru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsuki-chan."

"You're jealous of your _own_ name?!" Natsuki asked, looking at Shizuru incredulously. _'__Geez, this woman is impossible. And wait, how is that even possible? Two names?__'_

"I like my former name much better if I say so myself."

"If that's the case, why did you change your name?"

"It was needed."

"Why was it needed?"

"Natsuki has so many questions."

"C'mon please…" with a pout

'_Ara, so cute.' _"Very well then, since Natsuki is so interested in me. Fufu."

Natsuki just blushed.

"Natsuki did know that my parents died, didn't she?"

"Yes, you told that to me when we were little."

"The Kazaki adopted me after that incident since Reito's father is my mom's brother and they are the closest to us in terms of relationships. They would have gladly allow me to keep my family name since we all know how important it is to me. But later on we inevitably needed to migrate to America for Reito's father was needed there; oji-han loves his family dearly, he can't just leave us all here now, can he? I was somehow needed to be legally adopted so that they could take me there with them. Therefore my Fujino must be changed to Kanzaki."

"And aren't you here now? And independent at that. Don't you want to change back to a Fujino"

"Ara, that would be lovely indeed and I would very much be happy if I would but why should I go all the trouble if I would soon get married?" Red eyes twinkling with amusement met with the green confused ones.

"You're getting married?"

"I certainly hope so, but it will all depend on how _her_ cute slow mind pick it all up. Ara! I just hope she won't take too much time, though my cute little puppy is too cute when flustered, I wouldn't want to wait till I'm standing on three feet now, will I? Fufu"

Flabbergasted, Natsuki asked, "You would want to get married to a puppy?!" '_A puppy? What the hell is wrong with me?!' _she thought while she mentally checked herself out.

Shizuru mentally sighed, for it is not proper for a lady to sigh. "That slowness is exactly what I was talking about, Natsuki." she uttered but not loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

"What was that?"

"Ara, I was just thinking aloud how cute you are Natsuki!"

"Shizuru!"

* * *

A sleek motorcycle was making its way towards Viola Street. An annoyed voice and a melodic laugh can be heard over the roaring engine of the beautiful beast. Despite the fact that Shizuru was very scared at first, she was now very comfortable sitting on Natsuki's motorcycle, too comfortable in Natsuki's opinion.

"Argh! St-Stop that Shizuru" a muffled voice came through the helmet.

"Ara, what was that Natsuki?" Kyoto-ben asked as she continued with her onslaught.

"Stop tickling me or we're going to crash!!!" Natsuki shouted in distress.

"I can't hear you." Shizuru sain in a sing-song voice.

"Stop dping that or else!"

"Or else what, Na-tsu-ki?"

'_Oh, you asked for it woman' _ emerald eyes glinted dangerously behind the visor.

And a very loud lady-like "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~" was heard throughout the neighborhood. One would wonder how was she still able to shout so elegantly despite what happened. We'll never know. That's a secret behind every Fujino.

* * *

"Natsuki is really a meanie." Shizuru pouted as they made their way towards Shizurur's front door.

Natsuki chuckled. "I told you to stop, didn't I? It was your fault."

"But a wheelie Natsuki? I fear for your life and mine."

"But it was worth it, If I say so myself. For the ever composed Fujino to shriek like that! Ha!"

"I did not shriek Natsuki." Shizuru inserted her keys into the keyhole the opened the door.

"Would you like to come in Natsuki?" She smiled warmly at the sailor.

"Uh… thanks for the offer, but maybe next time." Natsuki scratched the back of her head embarrassingly.

"Just for tea?" Shizuru pouted.

"I would love to but really can't, maybe next time?" Natsuki smiled.

"Next time it is then."

They stood there in silence. One awkwardly, and the other amusingly.

"So, uh, goodbye then. I had a great time." She turned around slowly.

The chestnut haired lady watched with great amusement as the sailor turned around. _'Ara, at this rate I think I really would have to wait till I get old'_

"Natsuki." Shizuru called.

"Huh?"

She was instantly grabbed by the collar with full force, shocking the life out of her. But the oh-so-soft moist lips that came crushing down on hers almost took the life out of her.

"That… is how you end a date, Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru said in a sexy Kyoto-ben voice. And with a flirtatious wink, she was gone.

The soft click of the door as it closed brought the sailor's thoughts back to land. Blushing madly she quickly turned around and stiffly made her way back towards her ride. Her right hand slowly made its way before her lips as she gently placed two of her fingers on her lips. A smile slowly made its way on her face as she shoved her hands on her pockets. She sighed dreamily and looked up the starry night.

"Such a wonderful night, eh?"

Startled, Natsuki faced the direction of the voice. Warmth and a waft of nostalgia suddenly overcame her. A man with snow-white hair with clear blue eyes stood not too far from her. She stared at him for a while, trying to figure out if he was familiar. Swearing that she had never seen such a man before, she just shrugged the feelings away and acknowledged him.

"Yes it is." Natsuki smiled warmly and then rode her precious bike.

Blue eyes watched her go as they disappeared behind the darkness, warm smile formed upon his lips.

'_Such a wonderful night, indeed.'_

_

* * *

  
_

------- **Later that night------**

The light from the laptop's screen illuminated the room. There was a silhouette of a woman sitting in front of the said gadget that can be seen.

**Mad_Scientist:**sooooooo, how was ur date? ;)

**Psychotic_lover19: **ara, it was fun. Fufu But my **puppy** was rather mischievous today. Especially with that bike of hers. Ara, I think I'm going to faint just thinking about it…

**Mad_Scientist:**I know ryt? Fufu. sooooo, tell me, did something interesting happened?

**Psychotic_lover19: **fufu… I kissed **puppy-chan**... *blushed

**Mad_Scientist:**Kyaaaah~ rily? Where? Fufufu!

**Psychotic_lover19: **...on the lips.

**Mad_Scientist:**ara! That was very forward of you, fufu. but tell me, u initiated d kiss??? Y?

**Psychotic_lover19: puppy-chan **was really cute but *sigh I fear that I'll wait ages for **puppy-chan **to initiate something intimate. And ara! I can't hold myself back any longer! Fufufu!

**Mad_Scientist:***sigh, I said it. I really think that shyness runs too deep in Kugas. Fufufu. **Puppy-chan's **father was just the same. With the blushes and all that. :))

**Psychotic_lover19: **Ara? Really? Fufu. so I know now where **puppy-chan **got her super cute blushes! Fufu

**Mad_Scientist:**back to the topic, so, I take it ur a couple then???

**Psychotic_lover19: **I would like to think so. But I'm not quite sure. Let's just wait and see for a while what will **puppy-chan **do. fufu

**Mad_Scientist:***sigh, really that slow **puppy **of mine. Or should I say OURS? Fufu

**Psychotic_lover19: **I like that. Fufu

**Mad_Scientist:**Fufufu

**Psychotic_lover19: **Fufu 3

**Mad_Scientist:**Kya~

* * *

**Omake 1:**

_-Flashback ends-_

"And Fuuka was graced with a healthy 1.89 lbs. beautiful baby named Fujino Shizuru on December 19, 1981 at 0200 hours in Mai- Hime Hospital's Delivery Room." Shizuru proudly narrated.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki sweat-dropped.

"Yes?" Shizuru smiled.

"Is it really necessary for you to begin from your _birth_?" Nastuki asked incredulously.

"Ara, I certainly remembered telling Natsuki that I shall start from the beginning, did I not?"

* * *

**OMAKE 2:**

"Mom! I'm home!" Natsuki shouted. She stored towards the living room and flopped down the couch. She lay there with one arm over her eyes and a dreamy smile on her face. She touched her lips as she reminisce about the heavenly kiss she had a while ago.

'_*sigh… I'm super in love'_

At the other side of the room, Saeko stood as she spied- I mean looked- at her daughter. _'Fufu… She looks so happy! Time for teasing!'_

She slowly made her way across the living room. Once she was merely an inch apart from the couch she sang loudly…

"**I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chapstick…"** She took a glimpse at her daughter, satisfied with her work she smirked and then she whistled the other parts of the song then disappeared to the other room,

Leaving a gaping beet-red girl at the sofa.

* * *

Okaay… Not so long. Hahah. Sorry about that.

I'm also sorry for I have not been updating regularly, I've been busy with school. Haha. That and despite the fact that I just had three weeks of break from college , I was TOO lazy to think and type. Hehe. Sorry.

So, I hope you still didn't forget about this fic. Haha. I would be very happy if you still do remember it. :D

Open for criticism! Helps me learn! :D

I would love to have reviews. Who wouldn't??? XD

**P.S.**

Anyone here who knows Lachata of f(x)??? haha. Just asking. Haha. it's K-pop. I was listening to it while I was making this. So addicting. Haha. For me. And there's a Handsome gal there too! Amber. Didn't even know at first that she was a she. Hahaha just sharing. :D Tata~ have a good day guys! Thanks for reading! 'till next time! :]


End file.
